This invention relates to adapters for interfacing integrated circuits with sockets and printed circuit boards.
Electronic circuits are often built using printed circuit technology. Printed circuit cards generally include plated holes or pads for receiving the leads of an electronic device such as an integrated circuit. Surface mounted devices are mounted on pads on the circuit board and soldered in place. Quad flat pack (QFP) devices include gullwing-shaped leads which project out from four sides of a rectangular package and are soldered to four corresponding rows of pads on the circuit board.
It is known to solder a socket to a printed circuit board to receive a device, thus providing a removable mounting site and electrical connection to the circuit board. Examples of such sockets are presented in Advanced Interconnections Catalog No. 9, (available from 5 Energy Way, West Warwick, RI 02893).